


Let's go to the party!

by CuteWriter



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Dance, Funny, Gay, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteWriter/pseuds/CuteWriter
Summary: Something has going to happen in Enid's life.Maybe, something romantically.





	1. There's this party...

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first FF! Tell me what do you think~

It was a normal Saturday day at Gar's bodega, Enid was on her Social Media profile, scrolling up some photos about her friends, they seemed to be happy in the pictures. She was just come back from P.O.I.N.T. prep, she missed everyone when she was at P.O.I.N.T., especially Red Action, her possibly crush?  
She was so confused about Red Action, just didn't know her feelings for that hot girl, but at the same time she felt something about her childhood friend Elodie.  
Enid sighed and continued to scroll on her feed.

"Enid?!" a voice called her name  
she looked up and noticed that Red Action was standing a few metres from her  
"Red!" Enid said with a little of anxiety  
"O MY COOOOB! I'm so glad you're back!" Said Red Action with a. happy tone and running over Enid for hug her.  
The ninja couldn't help but blush, like a lot.  
"R-Red" said Enid with an embarrassment tone.  
"Ehy are you okay?" Red said with a warmly smile on her face  
"Yup, totally" Said Enid trying to act cool  
"I missed you so much Enid" Red Action's face was on fire, she usually blush around Enid but not this much.  
"R-Really?" now the one who's blushing the most was Enid, she just received a confession from her probably crush?  
"Of course you awkward nerd!" Said Red patting her head.  
"Hey!" said Enid with a small smile on her face.  
There was a moment of silence between the two girls, they were happy to finally see each other after a long time  
"So... Drupe is giving a party this Saturday..." something interrupts Red Action, it was a car maybe a tank, Enid knows who's that tank from, it was from... well her second crush?  
"Wait a minute Red" Said Enid and going out from the bodega as she expected, it was Elodie.  
That beautiful blonde girl, the same girl that has stoled her heart along with Red Action.

Elodie was autographing some stuffs for her fans, but she immediately stopped as she saw Enid, she dropped her personal pen for running over Enid and hugging her making the two of them falling over the ground. They were laughing really hard but Elodie suddenly stopped as she noticed that she was really close to Enid's mouth. Elodie blushed a lot, Enid was her crush since they were little kids. Elodie stood up and helped Enid to get up.  
Enid noticed the red face of Elodie, but ignored that for the hot temperature of the sunny day.

"So what brought you here?" Asked Enid  
"You" she answered with a little giggled  
"Wait? WHAT?!" Screamed Enid like a 10 year-old fangirl  
"Let me explain silly!~ There is this party at P.O.I.N.T. prep and I don't have a date so, I was wondering if you wanna come with me" Said Elodie with a llittle blush  
"Of course I will!" Giggled Enid  
"R-Really?" Asked Elodie confused  
"Of course Silly!~" Said Enid trying to imitate Elodie  
"Alright the party is this Saturday night, Im gonna pick you up at 8:00 pm" Said Elodie waved at the "friend"  
"Alright! See you soon!" Smiles at her and waved back and going at the bodega, she entered in the store and noticed that Red Action was glued to the window watching Elodie.  
"Red?"  
"EHY! HM.. Ehyyy~!"  
"Pffff" Enid was laughing a little  
"Sooo what were you going to say?" Asked at Red action  
"Hm you see there's this party on Saturday night.."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Red, I have plans for tonight"  
"Is with blonde girl right? She said frustratingly  
"What?"  
"I know she asked you to go at that P.O.I.N.T party.. but I was... you know what? Do whatever you want .." she said crossing her arms  
"What are you talking about?" Enid say rather annoying  
"Nothing have fun at the party" Red Action come out of the bodega  
"But Red..." She felt a bit sad about her but she just couldn't deny Elodie offer, she decided to ignore her for Elodie.

Red Action act:  
-She was crying a little, she loved a lot Enid and she was so sure that Enid loved her back, but she was wrong.

Drupe: Yo red, you look sad, Enid didn't accept?  
Red Action: Shut up Drupe! She will go to another party. She sighed  
Drupe: Why don't you follow her?  
Red Action: you know, it's not a bad idea...


	2. Shall we go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like this chapter!

It was eight in the evening, and Enid was waiting in front of her house door Elodie's tank. She was very nervous, and sweating a lot, she's never been on a date with a cool kid, usually when she was younger, people avoided her for her nerd behaviour well at least not Elodie, she was the only one who really cared about her.  
She smiles a bit, thinking about her old times with her best friend, but for now her crush.

"Cob.. where is she?" Asked to herself,  
It's strange of her to be late, she's a perfect girl after all, being late isn't in her style.  
She waited a little more, hoped that nothing bad has happened

She suddenly hear Elodie's favourite song, coming from a tank. Enid sighed, she was happy to see her.  
Elodie jumped out of the tank, and then landed in front of Enid

"Oh my! I'm sorry for being laaaaaat-"  
She interrupts her phrase as she noticed Enid in a hot black dress, sort of a ninja dress but better (Enid bought that dress for the party) and with a beautiful make-up over her face, to Elodie, she was a goddness.  
"Uhmm.." Elodie was frozen, she never  
seen Enid so damn hot before.  
"Elodie? Everything alright?" Asked Enid to Elodie, she was worried for her  
"YES, OF COURSE" Said Elodie trying to don't be embarrassed

Also Enid noticed the fantastic look of her, in fact she was blushing more than Elodie.

"You.. look really nice today, more than usual" Said Elodie winking at Enid  
"Oh really?" Said Enid with a low tone  
"You too Elodie" The ninja added with a warmly smile on her face  
"Shall we go?" Said Elodie taking Enid's arm  
"Sure" 

The two of them entered in the tank, and then start approaching to P.O.I.N.T prep.

Meanwhile, Red Action was hiding with Drupe in a bush of Enid's house (Yes she stalk her so much that she knows where she lives), she was wearing a Party dress, a red one for being specific.

"My cob... I hate Elodie so much"  
Red was very angry at herself, how could that snobby rich girl stole her crush, Enid

"Chill Red, just get on your stupid tank and follow them"  
Said Drupe with sarcasm

"Yeah, you're right"  
She called her tank and, with Drupe, entered in it and start moving.

She was a few metres distant from Elodie's tank, she had to don't be noticed for not being caught from Enid, that would be so embarrassing.

"Jeez, why are they going so slowwww, are they ki...kissing each other?"  
Red suddenly stopped with her happy tone

"No you idiot, there's a lot of traffic out there, see?"  
Drupe showed Red a car who was going even slower than Elodie's tank

"Oh, you're right"  
she giggled

"You're impossible..."  
Drupe set down and checked her phone

After a few minutes, the car proceeded to walk, Elodie and Enid were already at the party, and after them, Red and Drupe were also there.

 

"Alright, let's go Drupe"  
Said the Red girl looking at her friend

"Nah, I wanna stay here" 

"As you wish"  
Red Action jumped out of the tank, and proceeded to enter at the party

"You can do this Red."  
Said the girl, and then  
opening the party's door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on 3° chapter!  
> Also tell me what do you think about this FF,  
> that would help me a lot! Thanks


	3. Get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late guys!  
> Here the 3° chapter!  
> Hope ya like it!

"What the!-" A glow lit up Red Action's eyes, almost making her blind.  
That place had a thousand lights, all colored. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue lights, in short, there was everything in there, and this surprised Red Action very much.

"So snobby people can put a nice party uh?"  
She said at herself, almost laughing

She looked around, trying to catch up with Enid, but she wasn't there apparently.  
She didn't know, the lights were tiring her eyes a little bit and she couldn't see very well.

"Darn it" She sighed and put an arm  
on her eyes, trying to avoid the lights

"Maybe the blonde bitch brought her outside"  
Said Red Action with a low tone,  
she just had a nice intuition

"gonna check outside"  
Said Red Action and running over the exit door

Enid Act:

She was staying in the Buffet area, looking around a bit, and trying to don't be the "weird nerd" at the party, that was her name in middle school.  
Elodie was waving and talking at everyone, ignoring for a second that Enid was there, she was a star in her school, she felt like she shouldn't be at this party, with Elodie.  
She sighed, and started thinking about that mad reaction of Red just made her more sad than ever.

She checked her phone  
"0 messages from Red Action"  
Almost feel bad, she put her phone away  
Honestly, Red Action deserves to  
be mad at her.

"Eniiid! C'mon, let's talk with Princeses Koala and the others!" She said looking at her

"Elodie, can I ask you something privately?"  
She asked to her friend

"Well ahah, you can but first don't you remember what you said to me when we were kids?"  
She said laughing a bit

"Hmm, No?"  
Enid was so confused? What the hell she said when she was a stupid kid

"Youuu said" she smiles  
"Oh pleeease Elodie let's danceee one more time" Said Elodie trying to imitate young Enid's face

"What? I never said that"  
DID SHE REALLY SAID THAT?

"C'mon you said it when you were sleeping"  
Said Elodie looking at Enid's face, she had a really good memory thought 

"When I was a kid a said a lot of thing during my slee- wait did ya actually were awaked and spying me when I was sleeping?",  
Enid was shocked

"T-That's not the matter now"  
Elodie said blushing a lot

"Ahahah, alright weirdo stalker"  
Enid takes Elodie's hand  
"Let's dance"

Elodie was really excited about it,  
and she brought Enid to the dance floor.  
She choosed the perfect song for them, she has programming this for a whooole time

"Uhm.. I'm not really good at dancing"  
Said Enid a little embarrassed

"Oh,I don't mind"  
She started moving on a sweet dance rhythm,  
after her, also Enid started moving  
She had to win her shyness, she can dance,  
she's not anymore the shy cute little ninja.  
She changed, and Elodie changed too!  
The ninja got closer to Elodie, and  
putted a hand over her hip meanwhile Elodie's hand was on her shoulder.  
The two of them looked in each other eyes,  
Enid started moving in a elegant rhythm trying to impress Elodie, she saw that dance on an anime of her once and she thought it was pretty cool.

"Oh My- Do you know this dance?"  
Elodie giggled a little  
"Eheh I have made my own researches ya know"  
"Hmm-m I think you saw that on a anime, didn't you?"  
"O-of course not"

The two of them were at the center of the attention, and when they stopped dancing all of the people in that room were clapping at that wonderful couple!

"Thank guys!"  
Said Enid looking at everyone

"Enid!Elodie!Enid!Elodie!"  
there was a bunch of people that were constantly repeating that

"Let's go Enid"  
Elodie took Enid's arm

"Go where?"  
She said laughing

"Outside, I need some fresh air!"  
She said and then going outside

"Pffffft, alright"

They were outside the party host, in a beautiful garden with flowers and a fountain that reminds Enid a statue of a big heart  
Elodie sits on the edge of the fountain, and Enid sits next to her

"Ahah, that was an amazing dance"  
Said Enid  
"Yeah.. it sure was..."  
Said the friend looking on the ground  
"Elodie..is everything.. alright?"  
She said looking at her  
"Enid.. I need to tell you something"  
She said taking Enid's hands  
"W-What?"  
She was blushing, a lot.  
"Enid.. I really.."  
"you really?"  
Elodie got closer to Enid's mouth  
"I really like you."  
Elodie was closing her eyes and got really close to Enid's mouth making an almost kiss  
Enid's got closer at Elodie's mouth too, putting her hands on her shoulders

"STOP. RIGHT. NOW."  
An angry voice came out of nowhere

Enid and Elodie fall on the ground  
"Wh-What?" Enid raised her head

she couldn't believe it.  
It was Red Action.

"w-who are you?"  
Elodie stood up  
"WHO THE FUCK IS RUINING MY FIRST KISS"  
She taked her bow and materialize an arrow

"What? Elodie can actually be rude?"  
She thought.  
Enid stood up as well and running over Elodie  
"Elodie! Are you okay?"She asked  
"Yeah and you?"  
Enid nods 

"YOU... ELODIE" she walked towards her  
"Fuck.." Enid stood in front of Elodie  
"Get away Enid, I don't wanna hurt you."  
Red Action said and then abruptly pushed Enid  
Elodie looked at Red, she wasn't scared a bit.  
"RED PLEASE." she begged her  
"I SAID GO AWAY" she points a blast to her  
Enid couldn't do anything, just watching her two crushes fight for her

"So your name is Red uh?"  
She pointed an arrow to the red girl  
"And you are Elodie right?"  
She also pointed her blast on the blonde girl

"That would be fun."  
Said Elodie, ready to start a fight  
"Of course."  
Red Action charges her blast

Something bad has about to happend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on chapter 4!  
> Meanwhile tell me what do you think about the FF, it would help me a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late!  
> Here's the 4 chapter.  
> Hope ya like it!

Enid was looking the two of them, she was worried a lot, she didn't want to be the cause of a quarrel, a stupid quarrel.  
She stood up with a little energy,  
and walk towards them.  
She felt like she was going to fall again,  
she had to stop them.

"Why did you do that?"  
Said Red Action crying a little  
Elodie looked at that misery girl,  
with her cold glare  
"Because I love her"  
Elodie said, and materialize another arrow.  
"I-I love her too you know..."  
Said Red Action, she wasn't crying anymore  
The situation was very awkward,  
the two girls loved the same girl?

Elodie wasn't easy to persuade, she was very stubborn when she loved someone, and either Red, the cry baby one, couldn't change her idea about loving Enid.  
"I don't want to waste my time with you"  
Said Elodie, and put the arrow away  
"Why? Are you a coward?"  
Said Red Action with a challenging tone.  
Elodie threw an arrow at the face of Red Action.  
The red girl, quickly shy away from the arrow.  
"C'mon show me what you got"  
Red Action charges her cannon blast  
The tension between them was high, even  
Enid felt the challenging vibes from the two of them.

She had recovered some strength,  
and she runned as fast as she  
can towards Red Action and Elodie.  
"GUYS! Stop please!" She said and then  
got in the middle of them to prevent  
the two from fight each other

"Enid?"  
Said the two girls  
"Please I don't want you two to fight for me."  
Said the ninja almost crying  
"Enid! I have to tell you something.. I love you Enid, and I was jealous that Elodie brought you at this party, so jealousy made me blind and making me do something that now I regret..."  
Red Action said and put away her cannon.  
"I-Im sorry E."  
Enid felt really sad about her, her feelings for Red Action still were a mystery to her.. but she had to choose.  
She had to choose for don't make anyone suffer, especially the one she cares about.  
Elodie was shocked, she was scared to lose Enid again, she wants to be with her forever, is it too much to ask?  
"Red Action. I'm sorry.. I was blind by jealousy too... but, I really like Enid and I don't want to lose her again like I did in the past.  
I want to stay with her forever..."  
Said Elodie looking at the cyborg girl

Enid was sweating a lot, she didn't want to lose the two girls.  
If she choosed Elodie? Well, that would be fine, she almost kissed her.  
But Red? She had a crush on her at first and she just can't forget her first crush.  
Decisions weren't her best qualities  
She sighed, and looked at Elodie and then at Red Action.

"You.. don't have to choose now Enid"  
Said Elodie with a sad face  
Enid looked at her  
"I know.. I know it's hard to choose between two important things, take your time Enid"  
Elodie walked towards her and hug the ninja girl  
Enid was frozen, she couldn't move a single muscle  
Red looked at Enid  
"Yeah... take you time."  
Said Red Action and looked at the girl  
with a warmly smile

"I-I'm sorry guys..."  
Said Enid  
"Both of you are amazing but... I can't decide.. it's hard, I don't want anybody to hate me especially you.."  
She was crying, making her make-up disappear she never felt so useless.  
"I-I don't deserve any of you.."  
She choked a little her voice

"Enid you can do this, we won't hate you, I promise"  
Said Red Action  
"Yeah, she's right."  
Said Elodie

"I-I"  
Enid felt on the ground, she did not have  
any strength to stay awake,  
She got too much stress in that situation

"OH MY GOD IS SHE ALIVE?"  
Screamed Red Action

"Shut up, she fall asleep"  
Said and looked at Enid  
"I have to bring her in a warm place"  
Elodie took Enid's body in her arms  
"Hey! Who said that you can take her?"  
Red Action said

"Do you have a warm place?"  
"My tank of course!"  
Elodie looked at Red Action with a  
"no fucking way" face

"Alright.. do you have a warm place at tha P.O.I.N.T shit?"  
"It's P.O.I.N.T prep."  
"Whatever"  
"Bye Red Action"  
Said Elodie and start approaching to  
her dormitory.

"WAIT!"  
Elodie looked Red  
"Promise me that you wouldn't touch her.."  
"Alright.."  
Said Elodie leaving Red behind  
Enid and Elodie arrived at the dormitory, and they entered in Elodie's room  
She looked at Enid's face and then put the girl on her bed, that was the most comfortable bed at P.O.I.N.T  
Elodie sighed and looked at Enid, she was happy to finally see her sleeping comfortable  
There was no one in their room,  
Elodie gived a good night kiss on Enid's cheek  
"Good night Enid..."  
Elodie said and falling asleep next to Enid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on chapter 5!  
> Meanwhile tell me what do you think about this FF and how it could possibly end  
> Thanks for all the comments and support!  
> ❤


	5. Something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys!  
> I'm working really hard on this FF,  
> but I think a choose the main ship.  
> Don't be upset, I will do another FF about  
>  the second ship!
> 
> keep readind to know the final  
> and don't forget to read the last chapter!

It was three in the morning, and Enid just had a nightmare so she waked up with her heart beated badly.  
She put a hand on her hair but then she realized that Elodie was next to her. She suddenly freaked out and tried to act cool and remain calm, but the was so tense. She could heard Elodie's breath. The blonde girl had a pretty face even in her sleep. Enid sighed and got off the bed, she looked at the window and stargazing.   
Red Action was right before,   
she had to made this decision.

She noticed Red Action' tank under her window and decided to talk about this situation with her personally. She exited from P.O.I.N.T dormitory and saw Red that was sitting on the roof of her tank and stargazing too  
"Ehy Red!" She said  
"E-Enid?! What are you doing here"   
She asked confused at her  
"Uhh just wanna talk to ya"  
"Oh, alright sounds cool"  
Enid jumped on the roof of Red Action's   
tank and sitted next to her.  
"So.."  
Red Action tried to make a sentence   
and looked at Enid  
"How do you feel Red?"  
She asked  
"How do I feel?"  
"Yup"  
"Well..." She looked at the stars "I feel confused, kinda lost and mad..." She sighed  
"I'm sorry that you feel this way, it's all my fault"  
She said and looking at the ground  
"Nah, it's not your fault, I always choose   
the hard one" She laughed a bit  
Enid laughed too  
"If I choose Elodie, what would you do?"  
Red Action understand that phrase  
"Well, I would be sad but nothing serious, if Elodie makes you happy.. I will support you and stay your friend"  
"Y-You would?"  
She said  
"Of course" She smiles  
"And If I choose you?",  
She was blushing a bit  
"Well, I would be very happy" she softly smiles at her  
"I really don't know.."  
She sighed  
"Well you have to decided" She added  
"Think so.." She said and jumped off the roof  
"Gotta go back to sleep for thinking better"  
She smiles and go back to her dormitory  
"Sleep well!"  
Red Said.

Enid entered in Elodie's room again, the popular girl still was sleeping very peaceful, Enid looked at her and trying to don't make any noise for not wake her up. She approached to her bed and going back to sleep next to her. But she couldn't fall asleep. She looked at the wall with an Elodie's post. Cob she was always so perfect in many ways.  
Enid turn her head to Elodie's sleeping body, she still felt ashamed to be there with her.  
Suddenly Elodie open her eyes, she had a nightmare too that night. She pulled on herself and putted a hand on her face, she had another nightmare, the same bad dream that was persecuted for years. Her betrayal towards Enid. She looked at the ninja girl and noticed tha she was awaked with open eyes  
"uhmm hey-"  
Said Enid  
"Oh so you're awaked"  
Elodie Said and lay down on the bed  
"Yep, can't sleep"  
she looked at the friend, she was sweating a lot, never saw her like this.  
"Are you okay Elodie?"  
She asked   
"Not really, I always had this nightmare persecuting me like for years?" She sighed  
"What do you do in the dream?"  
She asked  
"W-Well the dream is about... betrayed you and losing you again and I ended up crying a lot."  
She struggled a bit  
"O-Oh"  
She was shocked, Elodie was really serious about her past and her redemption.  
"Yeah... it's hard to admit but.. I do really feel sorry about.. us"  
She said and looked at the friend  
"B-But that was in the past and now we're in the present and I already forgived you!" She added   
"I know but.. I feel ashamed like when I was a kid."  
She said with a sad tone of voice  
"Elodie.. you seriously need to pass over that, now I'm with you and nothing can change that!" She said trying to be serious  
"Something can Enid."   
Added Elodie with a cold tone  
"If you choose Red Action over me I mean."  
She sighed and closed her eyes  
Enid was frozen, she was right, if she choosed Red Action, Elodie's sanity would pay a huge instability.  
The ninja girl hugged her blonde friend.  
"Enid?" She asked  
"Yeah?" She was hugging her really close to her body  
"W-What are you doing?"  
She said almost embarrassed  
"Hugging ya, need some hugs my depressed girl" She laughed a bit trying to dont be an idiot  
"You could simply ask~"  
She said and got really close to her  
Enid don't know what to do, but still watched Elodie's move.  
"So~ back at the fountain I remembered an almost kiss?" Said Elodie with seducing tone  
to her

Enid was frozen and sweating like a lot.  
"y-you do?" She said struggling with the words  
"Why don't we finish what we started?" She leaned very close to her mouth  
"E-E-Elodie I don't think it's a good id-" she was silenced up by the popular girl's kiss.  
Enid kissed her back, she still couldn't believe in that strange situation.  
Kissed her best friend from middle school, the world works in strange ways sometimes...  
Elodie broke away from the kiss and looked at Enid's eyes.  
She put his head on Enid's chest  
"So~ how was it?" Elodie asked to her friend  
"G-Good" She was blushing a lot  
"I bet Red Action could not kiss as well as I do"  
She said in an arrogant tone  
"I don't know, I need a second test to establish it" She said with a little smile on her face  
"Eheh, you always know how to get me" Said Elodie and leaned for a second kiss.  
The two girls ended up to kisses each other for a long time that night.  
And Red Action said to don't touch her,   
poor ingenueus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 6!  
> Tell me what do you think about this FF,  
> it would really help me!  
> Keep reading to know the last chapter!  
> See ya


	6. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end guys!  
> Thank you all!  
> This was my first FF but I'm kinda proud of it!  
> I will make more FF in the future

8:00 a.m.

It was the fateful day, Red Action was waiting for Enid to soy the dormitory door. She was impatient, but she knew that she was not the lucky one, she felt it, but she had accepted it. Enid, her crush deserved better, deserved a loyal person like Elodie. Let's face it, he had betrayed his former girlfriend, Yellow Technique in the past, because she wasn't ready enough for a stabilise relationship, she didn't wanted to made Enid suffer her lunatic mood.  
She sighed and waited for the two girls to come outside

"Are you anxious Red?"  
Asked Drupe, she remained with  
her that night  
"Not really"  
she smiled a little for not worried Drupe  
"C'mon I'm sure she would choose you"  
She encouraged the friend  
"Nah, I dont think so"  
She sadly admitted  
Drupe rolled her eyes, and went on her  
Social Media  
Red Action looked at the door.  
"Cob. Where are they.."

Enid arc:

Enid was in Elodie's arms, united in a hug.  
The alarm rang, and Enid opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her, Elodie, sleeping like a princess, waiting for her prince to wake her up with a kiss.  
Enid smiles, and poked Elodie a bit.  
"C'mon Elodie, we have to meet Red!"  
She said  
"Uff-" Enid was a bit annoyed

She looked at Elodie's mouth and got closer to her to wake her up with a magical kiss.  
Suddenly Elodie woke up and looked at Enid  
"Enid?" The blonde girl smiled  
"Wake up you clumsy girl!" She added and looked annoyed at her  
"Aww you're so romantic to wake me up with a kiss" She giggled  
"Weren't you sleepin?" She was embarrassed  
"Who knows" She got up the bed and dressed with her typical dress

Enid still was in the bed, thinking about her final choice, she finally knows her true feelings.  
Enid dressed up with a Elodie's tomboy clothes, because she forgetted her clothes at home.

"So you dress tomboy sometimes uh?"  
Asked Enid  
"Well, not really, it was a gift from a boy that liked me, pffft I didn't like him because I had you in my mind Enid"  
She winked at the her  
"Ahah, really funny"  
she smiled and rolled her eyes

The two of them exited from the room and approached to Red Action

"Yo Red!" She said at the red girl  
"Sup E" She smiled at the girl  
"Greetings." Said Elodie with a death glare to Red Action  
The tension was high, Enid can felt that, the two girls were competitive about this situation

"Girls... listen, you both are amazing and I'm very lucky to have you by my side"  
She sighed  
"Please don't be mad at me b-but"  
She struggled with the words  
"I-I want to stay with Elodie.  
" She looked at the blonde girl  
Elodie was the happiest girl ever, she almost cried  
"Aw man.. I lost"  
Said Red Action with an almost happy tone  
"Are you mad at me Red?"  
She asked  
"Of course not! If Elodie makes you happy, Im fine with that don't worry"  
She smiled at the girl  
Enid hugged the cyborg girl,  
and Red Action hugged her back  
"Well, have to go, see ya Enid!"  
She said with a dorky face and entered in her tank, and started to move.  
Enid looked at Elodie, they were alone  
Elodie runned towards her and kissed her on the lips, a passionately kiss, Enid kissed her back  
"Elodie, I want to take things slow, okay Elodie?"  
She said at her girlfriend  
"Yes!Yes! We can take the time you need"  
She said and shut the girl with another kiss  
Enid almost giggled, and kissed her back, again.  
The entire P.O.I.N.T was looked at them, making an happy sounds and gliggled  
"WOOOHOOO ELODIE!!"  
Said Princess Koala  
The girls were smiling a lot, Elodie holded Enid's hand.  
The two of them looked at each other, finally with the happy ending that they deserved.

Red Action arc:  
The red girl stopped her tank on a hill, looking at the clouds, she was sitting on the wet grass.  
"Ehy Red..." Drupe seated next to her  
The red girl was crying a lot, she never felt so sad in her life, usually she was cheerful but not today.  
"I'll leave you alone.." Said Drupe patting the shoulder friend, and walking towards the tank  
Red looked at the clouds, their shapes remembered Enid, she cried even more.  
"I-Im fine, I'm f..ine, im not fine." she struggled and cried  
Drupe still was watching her, she sighed.  
"I'm sorry Red."  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!  
> Tell me what do you think about this FF

**Author's Note:**

> Im working on chapter 2!


End file.
